


One Piece PETs: The Boots

by moonlitinuyasha1985, XFangHeartX



Series: One Piece PETs [229]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 09:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8662657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX
Summary: Aika finds Nami's boots. Takes place post-timeskip.





	

**One Piece PETs: The Boots**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. This endearing series belongs to Ze Great Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

    Life had become much better for young Monkey D. Aika. She had a brother, a sister...and a whole family that loved and wanted to protect her. What more could a little girl ask for?

 

    At the moment, Aika was busy helping Nami clean up the Women's Quarters. She was cleaning the vanity mirror with Windex, giving it a nice clean shine.

 

(A/N: Shameless Product Placement.)

 

Nami was sweeping the floors, wearing a mask over her mouth to keep the dust out.

 

Once the vanity mirror was all clean, Aika moved on to cleaning the dresser drawers.

 

"Wow," she spoke as she opened them, "There's a lot of lacy things in here."

 

Nami's eyes went wide before she closed the drawer.

 

"Maybe you should go clean the closet," she suggested.

 

"Yes, Big Sis." Aika complied as she went to go clean the closet.

 

Nami sighed as she looked inside the drawer.

 

 _'I should put my teddies and babydolls in a more secret place,'_ she thought, _'I wonder if Franky can install a secret compartment in here.'_

 

In the closet, Aika was looking around to see what she could clean.

 

 _'Boy, Big Sis and Aunt Robin have a lot of clothes.'_ she mentally noted.

 

But then, she spotted something else.

 

"Huh?" Aika muttered. "What're these?"

 

She reached over and pulled out a pair of boots from the corner.

 

"Big Sis," Aika called, "What are these boots?"

 

"What do you mean?" Nami asked.

 

Aika showed her the boots she found, causing Nami to gasp.

 

"My boots...!" she whispered. "I wondered where those were!"

 

"Where did you get them?" Aika asked, giving the boots to her older sister.

 

"Your brother gave them to me," Nami answered, holding her boots close to her, "It was such a long time ago."

 

"Before Kumi and I joined?"

 

Nami confirmed this with a nod.

 

"These boots mean so much to me," she spoke, "If something happened to them...I couldn't stay here, anymore."

 

"What do you mean?" Aika inquired.

 

"When a Booted Puss is given a pair of boots, he or she is indebted to whoever gave them the footwear." Nami explained. "However...if the boots are destroyed, the debt becomes void. That means I'd have to leave your brother forever."

 

Aika gasped in horror.

 

"No...!" she whispered.

 

"I know," Nami concurred, morosely, "the same applies if the person who gave the Booted Puss their boots dies."

 

Aika gasped again.

 

"No...!" she whispered. "But...B-Big Brother's not gonna die...right?"

 

"No," Nami shook her head, "but the thought of that happening terrifies me more than anything."

 

As Nami was talking, Luffy walked by the door, just minding his own business, although he stopped when he heard the navigator speaking.

 

"Huh?" he muttered. "Nami?"

 

"Your brother was the best thing that ever happened to me, Aika," Nami continued, "he set me and my village free from an evil pirate, Arlong."

 

"Really?" Aika asked.

 

"Yeah," Nami answered, "He was terrible...he treated me like I was a slave. Not just that, but he...he shot my Mother, too."

 

Aika gasped in utter terror, covering her mouth.

 

"He killed your Mommy...?!" she whispered.

 

Nami nodded her head...trying to fight back tears.

 

"That was one of the worst days of my life." she whispered. "Sometimes...I can still see her getting shot through the head...!"

 

"Big Sis Nami...!" Aika whimpered, tears poking through the corners of her eyes.

 

Outside, Luffy had his paw against the wall, staring at the floor, dismally.

 

"I don't know what I'd do if I these boots were destroyed...!" Nami added.

 

She hugged her boots, sobbing quietly. Aika, her tears already falling, could only embrace her older sister in a hug.

 

"I'm sorry...!" the Honshu Wolf Girl whispered. "Please don't cry, Big Sis!"

 

Nami sniffled as she wiped her tears.

 

"I'm sorry," she apologized, "I don't mean to cry, it's just...talking about it always gets me so emotional."

 

"I understand," Aika said, "I get that way, too."

 

Nami glanced down at her boots as she added, "These boots are my greatest treasure. Next to my tangerine grove, they're very dear to me."

 

Aika smiled at this. "Just like how my lucky cherry blossom's dear to me, too."

 

Outside, Luffy smiled as he listened to the girls talk.

 

 _'Good to see my girls happy.'_ he thought.

 

With that, he turned and walked away. Inside the room, Aika gently rubbed Nami's boots.

 

"They almost feel like they're still new," she commented.

 

"That's because I take good care of them." Nami told her. "I polish them everyday."

 

"Wow!" Aika exclaimed. "That's amazing!"

 

"Yes, it is." Nami chuckled. "And wanna know a secret?"

 

"What is it?"

 

"I plan on getting married in these boots." Nami whispered.

 

Aika gasped, her eyes sparkling.

 

" _Hontou ka?!_ " she asked.

 

" _Sou._ " Nami answered with a nod. "It's a surprise, though."

 

"I won't tell anyone." Aika promised. "I promise."

 

"Good girl," Nami smiled as she petted her hair, "after we clean up, I'll see if Sanji will make us some smoothies."

 

"Yummy!" Aika cheered.

 

    They got back to cleaning the rest of the Women's Quarters. As they did, Aika cleaned Nami's boots. She wanted them to be nice and shiny for her big sister.

 

"We want them to be clean on your wedding day," she spoke to Nami, who laughed.

 

"Thank you, Aika." she replied.

 

"Shishishishishi!" Aika giggled.

 

10 minutes passed before they cleaned the entire room.

 

"That's better," Nami smiled, "now let's go get those smoothies."

 

"Whoo-hoo!" Aika cheered. "Smoothies!"

 

With that, they headed out.

 

*****Short timeskip brought to you by the Dragon Slayer (A Berserk reference)*****

 

"Here you are, ladies," Sanji gave Nami and Aika their smoothies, "Enjoy."

 

"Thank you!" Nami and Aika beamed, taking their smoothies.

 

Sanji bowed his head before he walked away.

 

The girls took one sip of their smoothies, only to hum in approval.

 

"Delicious!" they exclaimed.

 

As they savored their sweet treats, a familiar pair of paws covered Nami's eyes.

 

"Guess who~!"

 

"Luffy," Nami grinned.

 

"Yup!" Luffy confirmed. "Shishishishi!"

 

"Hi, Big Brother." Aika greeted.

 

"Hey, Aika." Luffy greeted back. "Having smoothies, huh?"

 

"Yup." Aika answered. "And they're good."

 

"That's good," Luffy commented, petting Aika's hair, "Hey, Aika, I gotta talk to Nami for a minute. Is that okay?"

 

"Okay," Aika nodded as she took her smoothie and went out.

 

"What did you wanna talk about, Luffy?" Nami inquired.

 

"...I heard you talking about the boots I gave you," Luffy answered.

 

"You did?" Nami asked and Luffy nodded. "Uh...how much did you hear?"

 

"Not a lot," Luffy answered, "Why?"

 

"No reason," Nami replied, "just curious."

 

"Oh," Luffy muttered, "Well then I won't press."

 

"Thanks, sweetie." Nami smiled.

 

"...You're my treasure, too, you know," Luffy spoke.

 

"And you're mine." Nami reciprocated. "I love you, Luffy."

 

"I love you, too, Nami."

 

    With that, they kissed. The very second their lips met, an elated squeak was uttered. The two turned to see Aika, who gasped as she realized she had been caught.

 

"Uhh...hi," she spoke, sheepishly.

 

A pause...suddenly, Luffy smirked.

 

"Hey, Aika," he started, "Guess what time it is."

 

"Oh, no," Aika murmured, "You're not gonna get me to say 'tickle time' again! Oops...!" Aika quickly covered her mouth, realizing her mistake.

 

"You asked for it!" Luffy exclaimed as he ran after Aika, who screamed and laughed as she ran outside. "Come here, you!!"

 

"No, you're just gonna tickle me!" Aika giggled.

 

"Darn right, I am!" Luffy replied.

 

Nami and Sanji could only laugh at the D. Siblings.

 

"Ohh..." Nami sighed, happily. "My life."

 

"Yeah," Sanji concurred, "It's crazy...but it's good."

 

"Mm-hmm." Nami hummed.

 

*****Short timeskip brought to you by Fight Song by Rachel Platten*****

 

    Nami was sitting on her bed, looking at her boots. She reminisced to the first time Luffy offered her the footwear and how she rejected them, saying how they were ugly. That, of course, was a lie. She was going through so much back then. How could she accept such a lovely pair of boots from such a kind boy when she was working for Arlong?

 

Of course, she did accept them later.

 

"Thank you for giving me these boots, Luffy." Nami spoke. "I'd be lost without them."

**Author's Note:**

> This is something that I've been meaning to write out for sometime.


End file.
